Le retour
by mightypinky
Summary: PG-13 pour être sur. B/S. TERMINER! Spike revient à Sunnydale accompagner d'une amie. Pourquoi Buffy est-elle jalouse? Qui est cette nouvelle venue?
1. PrologueLe grand retour

**__**

Le Retour

Prologue 

Le grand retour

L'aéroport de Sunnydale était achalandé de monde en cette fin de journée d'automne. Une jeune femme attendait patiemment ses bagages, tout en gardant un œil attentif sur son compagnon, qui lui était assit seul, briyant du noir. Elle soupira en le regardant. Lorsque son dernier sac apparrut, elle l'attrappa et alla rejoindre son ami.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Tu as une de ces têtes d'enterrement!

Son compagnon leva les yeux vers elle et lui répondit :

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée d'être ici.

-Oh aller! Ce n'est pas comme s'ils pourraient tous te tuer maintenant!

Il leva un sourcil en la regardant fixement.

-Ok! Ils peuvent te tuer! Mais maintenant tu es un humain, Spike!

-Merci, je ne l'avais toujours pas remarquer! dit-il sarcastiquement. Mais je leur ai fait beaucoup de mal! Spécialement à Buffy!

-Je sais ça… soupira la jeune femme.

-Alors ce n'est pas parce que j'ai une âme et que je suis humain qu'ils vont me pardonner, Meg!

-Ecoute, pour l'instant tu ne sais rien! Le mieux est de se rendre à ta crypte et voir ton copain Clem. Il sait peut-être ce qui se passe dans le coin et en même temps on pourra penser à ce que nous allons faire tranquillement. Ici c'est une vraie folie avec tous ces gens.

-Mais on ne couche pas à la crypte! s'exclama Spike. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi.

-J'ai coucher dans pire. Tel que la hutte que j'habitais en Afrique, ce n'est pas le confort d'un cinq étoiles tu sais.

Spike sourit. Il prit les sacs de voyage et se leva.

-Allez, on va prendre un taxi.

-J'ai hâte de voir la tête du chauffeur, lorsque tu vas lui dire où on se rend, ricanna sa compagne.

Clem sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la crypte s'ouvrir. Lorsqu'il reconnu qui c'était il dit en soupirant :

-Ah! C'est vous !

-Salut Clem! s'exclama Dawn 

-Alors prêt pour une autre partie de poker? demanda Buffy en enlevant le duster qu'elle portait.

-Oui, prêt à reprendre ma revanche sur Dawn.

-Ah! Ah! Je suis la championne!

-Ca c'est vrai! s'exclama Buffy

-Je suis sur qu'il y a de la triche! marmonna le démon

-Comment! dit une Dawn toute indignée. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai eu un bon professeur!

Tout d'un coup, il y eu un silence. Ils savaient bien qu'elle avait fait allusion à Spike. Dawn regarda la mine triste de sa sœur.

-Désolé Buffy…

-Non, ça va, répondit la Tueuse. Au fait Clem, aucunes nouvelles?

-Non, rien.

Buffy soupira. Elle ne pouvait le nier maintenant, Spike lui manquait terriblement. Elle s'ennuyait de ses remarques désobligeantes et du fait qu'il avait le don de la mettre hors d'elle. Elle lui avait même pardonner ce qui c'était passer le soir où il avait quitter Sunnydale. Oui, il était aller trop loin, amis disont qu'elle n'avait pas fait mieux. Elle l'avait utilisée et maltraitée. Lui, il l'avait aimé et aidé. C'est sûr qu'il s'y prenait mal, mais que pouvait-on s'attendre d'un vampire. Depuis, elle parlait peu de lui et elle portait même son duster, son cher manteau de cuir noir qu'il avait oublier chez elle dans sa fuite. Xander n'appréciait pas tellement qu'elle est pardonnée si vite le vampire, mais il ne disait rien à ce propos. De toute façon il devait s'occuper de Willow et essayer de se rapprocher d'Anya.

Clem s'assit à la table qu'il avait installer. Dawn sortie le sac de mashmallows qui leur servaient de monnaie pour le jeu.

-Bon alors on commence! soupira Buffy

Spike ferma la portière du taxi après avoir payé, il se retourna ensuite vers la grille d'entrée du cimetière. Il vérifia s'il avait un pieux à sa porter au cas où ils rencontreraient des vampires.

-On y va?

Spike acquiesça la tête. Ils s'aventurèrent donc pour se rendre à sa crypte. Sa compagne le regarda du coin de l'œil.

-Tu as l'air songeur.

-Non, je réfléchit.

-À quoi?

-À ce que je vais dire à Clem.

-Tu n'As pas à t'inquiéter, il est ton ami.

-Je sais, mais disons qu'il va vite s'apercevoir que je suis humain.

-Dis-toi que ça va être drôle, le choc que ça va lui causer!

Spike la regarda et dit :

-Comment tu fais?

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Rien ne te préoccupe, tu vois la vie comme une partie de plaisir!

-Pas exactement! C'est juste que maintenant je vois la vie sous un autre angle qu'avant. J'ai vécue assez dans la misère et j'ai vécue assez d'épreuvres. Maintenant mes pouvoirs sont contrôlés et j'ai un but dans la vie!

-Ah oui! Lequel?

-De m'occuper de toi!

Spike lui sourit et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Bientôt il ralentit le pas et arrêta devant sa crypte.

-Alors, c'est là que tu habites.

-Oui, voici mon humble chez moi!

-Alors on entre…

Spike ouvrit la porte et arrêta net. Trois têtes se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant surpris.

-SPIKE!!!

TBC. …


	2. Chap1Surprise et humanité

**__**

Chapître 1

Surprise et humanité!

-SPIKE!!!

Buffy retint son souffle. Il était là, il était de retour. Clem se leva, surprit du retour soudain de son ami.

-Tu es de retour! Content de te voir!

Spike ne le regardait même pas. Il avait le regard fixer sur la Tueuse. Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir ici. Mais elle était bien là, dans sa crypte. Il allait dire quelque chose lorsqu'il sentit deux bras l'enlaçer. C'était Dawn qui venait de lui sauter au cou.

-Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là! Tu m'as tellement manqué!

Spike la serra contre lui, content de cet accueil.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Dawn!

Elle s'écartat de lui surexité et le regarda avec de grands yeux remplis de larmes de joie. Buffy se leva à son tour et s'approcha. Spike devint soudain inquiet. Mais à sa grande surprise elle l'enlaça à son tour. Il ne s'attendait pas à cet réaction. Il hésita et l'enlaça aussi.

-Mais où étais-tu? murmurra-t-elle

Le regard de Buffy se posa alors sur la jeune femme qui se tenait derrière Spike. Celle-ci restait silencieuse en observant la scène. Buffy s'écarta de lui et regarda la nouvelle venue. Clem s'approcha de celle-ci et dit :

-Bonjour, moi c'est Clem!

-Moi, Meghann! J'accompagne Spike.

Dawn l'observa et ensuite sa sœur. Elle juera qu'elle vit une lueur de jalousie dans les yeux de sa sœur. Elle fit comme si de rien n'était et demanda alors à Spike :

-Alors, tu vas nous dire où tu étais?

-En Afrique.

-Afrique! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fesais la`bas?

Pendant que Dawn posait pleinde questions à Spike, Buffy observa celui-ci attentivement. Il semblait changé. Elle ne pouvait pas voir ce que c'était, mais elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de nouveau en lui.Bien sûr, ses cheveux avaient changer de couleur. Ils étaient d'un blond foncé et ils étaient bouclés. Elle posa ensuite son regard sur Meghann, qui semblait ne pas quitter ses cotés. Qui était-elle pour Spike? Buffy refoula ce petit sentiment de jalousie et reposa son regard sur le vampire. Il semblait donner des réponses évasives aux questions de Dawn. Elle le regarda attentivement et vit qu'il semblait respirer. La poitrine de Spike se soulevait à chaque respiration. Elle se souvena alors avoir ressentit une certaine chaleur lorsqu'elle l'avait enlaçée.

-Oh mon Dieu! s'exclama-t-elle en portant sa main à sa bouche et écarquillant les yeux.

Tous la regardèrent. Elle s'approcha de Spike et porta sa main au cœur de celui-ci. Elle sentit alors des battements de cœur forts et rapides.

-Tu es vivant! dit-elle dans un souffle

Dawn la regarda comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième t^te.

-De quoi parles-tu?

Clem s'approcha de plus près et observa attentivement son ami.

-Tu es humain!

-Quoi! s'écria Dawn

Elle s'approcha de Spike et posa sa main à son tour sur le cœur de celui-ci. À sa surprise, elle sentit des battements de cœur.

-Mais comment?

Spike soupira. Il regarda Buffy, qui elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

-Écoutez, je peux tout expliquer, mais je voudrais le faire qu'une fois. Et j'imagine que les autres vont vouloir savoir aussi.

-C'est vrai qu'il faut que les autres le sachent! s'exclama Dawn. Ils vont être tellement surpris! J'ai hâte de voir la réaction de Xander! La tête qu'il va faire!

Spike eu un faible sourire à cet idée. Buffy sortie de sa torpeur et dit :

-Je les appelles pour qu'on se retrouve au Magic Box.

Elle s'éloigna pour téléphoner aux Scoobies avec son cellullaire. Meghann s'approcha de Spike et lui dit :

-Tu vois, le pire est passé!

-Il me reste encore à affronter les autres, en particulier Xander.

-Ce que tu peux être négatif quand tu veux!

Dawn observa l'échange et se demanda qui pouvait bien être cette jeune femme. Avait-il déjà remplacer son amour pour Buffy pour une autre. Elle espérait bien que non, car elle savit qu'au fond d'elle-même, Buffy aimait Spike. Sinon, jamais elle ne lui aurait pardonner si vite.

Buffy revint et dit :

-Xander et Willow vont nous rejoindre. Anya est déjà là-bas.

-Parfait, je viens aussi, dit Clem

-D'accord, alors on y va? demanda Buffy

-Et Tara? Est-ce qu'elle n'y sera pas? demanda Spike

Il espérait revoir tout le monde. Il avait des excuses à faire et il voulait qu'ils sachent tous qu'il voulait se racheter. Il remarqua alors la mine trsite des deux sœurs.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Tara est morte, dit Buffy

Spike la regarda surpris. _La jeune sorcière est morte!?_

-Il y a bien des choses qui se sont passer depuis ton départ, dit Dawn

Et durant le trajet vers le Magic Box, Dawn raconta ce qui c'était passer depuis qu'il avait quitter Sunnydale.

TBC…


	3. Chap2Comment?

**__**

Chapître 2

Comment?

Ils arrivèrent au Magic Box. Buffy remarqua la voiture de Xander, donc ils étaient déjà tous là.

-Ok, alors tu es prêt Spike? demanda Meghann. Spike?

Celui-ci avait reculer de quelques pas et semblait terrifier.

-Spike, est-ce que ça va? demanda Dawn

-Spike, dit Buffy, je ne leur ai pas dit la raison de cette rencontre, si tu veux, j'entre et je les préviens d'abord.

-Non, dit Meghann à la place du jeune homme. On y va , aller.

Elle prit la main de Spike et ils avancèrent vers la porte. Buffy grogna lorsqu'elle vit ce geste, mais seule Dawn l'entendit.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Xander se tourna le premier vers eux. La colère monta en lui. Il se jeta sur Spike et l'attaqua. Dawn cria de surprise.

-Xander! s'écria Buffy

-Comment oses-tu revenir ici! hurla Xander

Il frappait sans arrêt. Buffy l'attrapa par les épaules et le poussa vers le comptoir. Elle y mit de la force et celui-ci tomba par terre.

-Buffy! s'exclama-t-il

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends!?

-Tu me le demandes! Tu nous appelles tous ici et tu arrives avec ce monstre!

-Ce n'est pas un monstre! s'écria Meghann

-Et c'est qui celle-là? Une autre de ces idiotes qui ne voit pas quel jeu joue cette ordure! cria-t-il en se relevant.

Buffy rageait. Elle le frappa en plein visage. Celui-ci la regarda étonné, ainsi que tout les autres.

-Ferme-là! cria-t-elle. Tu vas cesser cette mascarade tout de suite! Je suis fatiguer de t'entendre insulter Spike!

-Mais Buffy, c'est Spike! C'est un vampire, un monstre! Il a faillit te violer! Je me suis tût tout l'été, alors que tu te morfondait sur son départ et le fait que tu lui ai tout pardonner! Tu vas jusqu'à porter son manteau!

-Et alors! Tu es le seul ici qui le déteste! Le seul! Arrête de voir le monde en noir et blanc et regarde le en gris! Seigneur, même toi tu es amoureux d'une démonne!

Xander resta silencieux. Elle avait raison sur ce point.

-Alors je te donne deux choix, soit tu restes et tu écoutes l'histoire de Spike ou soit tu t'en vas!

Elle attendit et lorsqu'elle le vit s'assoire à la table, elle dit :

-Anya va chercher de la glace pour Spike! Et ensuite on va savoir comment se fait-il qu'il nous soit revenu humain!

-QUOI!! s'exclama les Scoobies

***

Lorsque tout le monde était installer Spike commença son histoire.

-J'ai quitter Sunnydale assez rapidement ce soir là! J'était horrifié de ce que j'avais fait à Buffy. Je devais partir! En même temps j'étais fatiguer de me sentir ainsi, faible et rejeter. J'en voulais à tout le monde et à moi-même. Je voulais redevenir quelqu'un, celui que j'étais avant! Donc j'avais entendu parler de ce démon qui aidait à réaliser ce que tu désirais. Donc j'ai été le voir en Afrique. Losrque je suis arriver là-bas, il sut tout de suite que j'étais misérable à cause d'une fille. Il proposa de m'aider, mais je devais passer quelques épreuves. Je dois avouer que mon désire de redevenir celui que j'étais avant voulait dire enlever la puce.

Les Scoobies le regardèrent surpris.

-Mais disons que lui a vu un tout autre désire en moi. Dons j'ai passer ces épreuves. Elles étaient difficiles et à la fin je ne savais pas si je survivrais. C'est alors que je lui ai dit _" Donne-moi ce que Buffy mérite! "_

Il arrêta de parler et regarda Buffy mal à l'aise. Buffy lui sourit et le pressa de continuer.

-Comme je disais, il a vu mon plus cher désire et il m'a redonner mon âme et même plus. Je me suis évanoui sur le coup. Lorsque je me suis réveiller je me trouvait dans une hutte, coucher sur un lit de paille. C'est là que j'ai rencontrer Meghann. Elle s'est occuper de moi et a soigner mes blessures. Plus tard j'ai appris où je me trouvais, dans un petit village nommé, Toucquana. Meg, fut élevée dès son plus jeune âge par le chef du village.

-Mes parents sont d'Angletterre. Lors d'un voyage en Afrique, ils ont péris durant l'écrassement de notre avion. J'avais environ deux ans. Le chef du village près de l'écrasement de l'avion m'a prit sous son aile. Il a bien vite découvert que je n'était pas ordinnaire. Je suis une sorcière de naissance.

Willow la regarda plus interresser que jamais.

-Donc, il m'a aider a développer mon pouvoir. Lorsque Spike est arriver, le chef venait de mourir. Spike m'a tout raconter de sa vie. Et j'ai réussit à le convaincre de revenir ici. Disons que ce ne fut pas facile. Il était terrifier à l'idée de tous vous revoir.

Dawn entoura Spike de ses bras pour lui montrer qu'elle était heureuse qu'il soit de retour.

-Tu sais que tu es notre vampire préférer! dit-elle. Du moins tu l'était, je veux dire que tu étais un vampire, maintenant tu es humain.

-Et toi tu es ma toute p'tite préférer, lui murmura-t-il

-Alors Spike, comment c'est d'être a nouveau humain? demanda Willow.

-Plutot bizarre…

-Je me souviens quand je suis devenue humaine, je me sentais tellement inutile au début! s'exclama Anya

Xander avait écouter attentivement. Il n'aimait toujours pas Spike, amis maintenant qu'il était humain, il se devait de faire un effort pour le tolérer. Il se devait de le faire aussi pour les autres qui semblait subjuguer par l'ex-vampire.

Suite aux nombreuses questions de Dawn, Spike raconta ses épreuves subis en Afrique. Tous écoutaient attentivement. Pendant ce temps, Buffy se leva pour téléphoner à Giles.

-Allo!

-Giles, c'est Buffy!

-Buffy? Bonjour, que ce passe-t-il de bon à Sunnydale?

-Spike est revenu!

-Spike? Est-ce que ca va?

-Oui, Giles… Il est humain! Giles? GILES?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Buffy? demanda Willow

-Je crois qu'il s'est évanoui…

Tous éclatèrent de rire. Buffy raccrocha et dit :

-Eh bien, je suis sûr que nous allons avoir la viste de Giles d'ici peu!

-C'est sûr avec la nouvelle d'un vampire devenu humain, Giles va vouloir venir étudier de près ce phénomène! s'exclama Willow

TBC…..


	4. Chap3Invités à coucher

**__**

Chapître 3

Invités à coucher!

Buffy déverrouilla la porte de sa maison.

-Meghann, pourra prendre l'ancienne chambre de Dawn, dit-elle en fesant entrer ses invités.

Buffy avait insistée pour que Spike et Meghann logent chez elle. La crypte n'était plus un endroit approprier. En plus, elle avait une chambre de libre étant donner que Willow était retourner vivre au campus, ne pouvant plus dormir dans la chambre òu Tara fut tuée. Buffy avait prit cette chambre et Dawn avait amménagée dans celle de Buffy.

-Spike, je suis désolé, mais il ne te reste que le canapé!

-Ce sera parfait!

-Bon aller, vient Meghann, je te montre ta chambre.

Meghann suivit Buffy à l'étage.

-C'est gentil, ce que tu fais pour Spike, dit Meghann.

-Il traverse quelque chose de nouveau et je dois avouer qu'il nous a manquer. Il a toujours été le bienvenu ici, malgré tout nos désaccords.

-Il est spécial!

-Ça c'est vrai! Il est le seul qui me connaisse vraiment. Autant les bons que les mauvais cotés de ma personnalité. Bon je vais aller voir si tout ce passe bien en bas.

-Moi, je vais me coucher. Le voyage m'a épuiser!

-Bonne nuit!

Buffy trouva Spike assit sur les marches arrière de sa maison. Il regardait les étoiles.

-Alors c'est ici que tu te caches!

-Je voulais réfléchir un peu.

-Je te laisse seul si tu veux.

-Non, tu peux rester.

Elle s'assit a coté de lui. Elle le regarda et soupira.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Je n'en reviens toujours pas que tu soit humain!

-Moi non plus!

Ils regardèrent le ciel étoilé silencieusement pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Spike rompe le silence.

-Buffy, tu sais je suis vraiment, mais vraiment désolé de ce qui s'est passer ce soir là. Je ne mérite pas que tu me parles, je ne mérites pas cette accueil!

-Spike! Je t'arrête tout de suite. Oui, ce qui c'est passer ce soir là m'a vraiment fait peur et fait mal. Mais aussi, je t'ai fait souffrir.

-Non, Buffy….

-Oui, je t'ai utilisée alors que toi tu voulais juste m'aimer. Je t'ai maltraitée aussi de nombreuses fois. Alors je suis autant en tord que toi.

-Mais…

-Spike, je t'ai pardonnée la minute que tu es partis. J'ai même voulu te confier ma sœur le lendemain, mais tu était déjà parti. Ça m'a fait un choc. Tu m'avais dit que jamais tu nous quitterais.

-Il fallait que je parte! Je ne pouvaios rester après…

-Mais maintenant tu es de retour! Avec un bonus en plus!

Spike sourit à ces dires.

-On a mal débuter, Spike. Au début, on voulait se tuer, ensuite on a combattu côte à côte. Lorsque je suis revenue d'entre les morts, tu étais le seul à qui je me confiais et qui me comprennais. On était amis, ou presque. Et puis il y a eu notre épisode, ça a tout détruit. Mais maintenant on a l'occasion parfaite pour redevenir comme avant.

Spike la regarda étonné.

-Je veux dire des amis! s'empressa de rajouter Buffy

-Tu as raison.

-Alors on fait la paix? demanda-t-elle en lui présenta la main

-On fait la paix, répondit-il en la lui serrant, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois de retour.

-Je suis content maintenant d'être ici.

Elle lui donna un léger baiser sur la joue et se leva.

-Bon je vais me coucher, je suis épuisée avec toutes les émotions de la soirée.

-Bonne nuit!

Buffy était étendue sur le dos dans son lit, elle réfléchissait à toute les surprises de la soirée. Mais une chose la dérangeait, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais qui était Meghann pour Spike? Elle avait fait la paix avec lui, mais pas un seul instant il ne lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Elle n'avait pas vu la lueur qu'il avait avant lorsqu'il la regardait, cette lueur rempli d'amour et d'adoration. Ce pouvait-il qu'il ne l'aime plus de cette façon. Est-ce qu'il était tomber amoureux de Meghann?

-Oh Buffy! Mais qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire? se dit-elle tout haut.

C'était vrai! Spike n'était qu'un ami! Elle ne l'aimait pas autrement! Ou est-ce qu'elle l'aimait?

-Ca y est, il est de retour et me voici toute mélangée!

Spike se réveilla en sursaut. Au début, il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, puis il reconnu le salon des Summers.

-Ca va?

Il se retourna et vit Meghann assise dans le fauteuil devant le canapé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je me doutais que tu aurais un de tes nombreux cauchemars suite à ton retour ici! Donc je suis venue voir si tout allait bien et j'ai eu raison. Alors ca va?

-Oui et non. Disont que je ne m'attendais pas à un accueil ainsi! Et les revoirs si vite! Mais être ici, dans cette maison, rammène en moi des souvenirs plutôt amers.

-Mais tu es heureux qu'elle t'es pardonner?

-Oui.

-Bon. Aleez un calin devrait te redonner de la force et ensuite au dodo!

Spike sourit et l'enlaça. Une chance qu'il l'avait dans sa vie. Elle était toujours là lorsqu'il se sentait mal. Elle était sa bouée de sauvetage.

Buffy se trouvait dans l'escalier au moment où Spike et Meghann s'enlaçait. Pour elle, cela voulait dire qu'il avait bien tourner la page. Une douleur au cœur, elle remonta se coucher.

TBC ….. 


	5. Chap5Humeur maussade

**__**

Chapître 4

Humeur maussade

Le lendemain matin, Dawn trouva Buffy fesant la vaisselle de la veille. Elle remarqua que sa sœur avait l'air préoccuper et même de mauvaise humeur, de la façon dont elle s'archarnnait sur une assiette qui éatit plus que propre.

-Bonjour rayon de soleil! Tu t'es levé sur un mauvais pied ce matin?

-Très drôle, marmonna Buffy

-Allez, dit-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Rien.

-Alors pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur cette pauvre assiette, bientôt il va y avoir un trou dedans à force de la frotter.

Buffy posa l'assiette et fusilla du regard sa sœur.

-Tu sais, avec un regard comme celui-là tu n'aurais plus besoin de pieux pour tuer un vampire!

-Dawn, est-ce que tu t'es lever pour rire de moi ce matin.

-Peut-être!

Dawn savait très bien ce qui tracassait sa sœur et c'était Spike et Meghann. Elle aussi se demandait la nature de la relation qu'ils entretenaient, mais elle était autant intriguer par la réaction de Buffy. Pourtant elle clamait à qui veux l'entendre qu'elle n'Aimait pas l'ex-vampire, alors pourquoi cette soudaine jalousie. _Ce que ma sœur peut être compliquer des fois!_

-Bon si tu as fini de rire de moi, tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais debout si tôt en un samedi matin?

-Je suis trop exiter du retour de Spike, répondit Dawn. Moi et Meghann on va aller déjeuner au restaurant et ensuite je vais lui faire faire le tour de la ville.

A ce moment, Meghann apparue toute souriante.

-Bonjour!

-Salut, marmonna Buffy.

-Je vois que Spike dors encore, fit reamarquer Meghann. Il n'est pas un lève tôt. Ca doit être cela lorsqu'on était un vampire durant une centaine d'années. Alors Dawn tu es prête?

-Oui.

-Tu ne viens pas Buffy?

-Non, ca va, je vais rester.

-Alors bye!

Et Buffy se retrouva de nouveau seule. _Des fois je hais ma vie!_ Elle retourna donc à sa vaisselle. Elle était d'une humeur maussade depuis la veille. Lorsqu'elle avait appercue Meghann et Spike s'enlacer, toute la jalousie qu'elle avait enfui en elle avait refait surface. _Pourquoi je me stresse? Je ne l'aime même pas! Il n'est qu'un ami!_ Elle regarda dehors et soupira. _C'est cela fait-toi accroire ces idioties! Tu ne veux pas le partager avec personne! C'est toi qu'il doit aimer, personne d'autre!_

-AHHH!!!! cria-t-elle exaspérée

-Ca ne va pas? demanda une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna pour y trouver un Spike à moitié réveillé. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et il ne portait qu'un boxer. Buffy resta sans voix. _Ressesit-toi idiote! Tu l'as vu plus nu que cela déjà!_

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu criais? demanda de nouveau Spike 

-Il y avit une mouche…. c'est cela une mouche qui me tournait autour sans cesse.

-Okkk….

-Alors tu as bien dormi?

-J'ai eu des nuits de sommeille plus calme déjà.

-Comment cela?

-Cette humanité viens avec un bonus.

Buffy l'interrogea du regard.

-L'âme me fait faire des cauchemars. Tout le mal que j'ai pu faire me reviens en rêve.

-Oh! Je suis désolée.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute. J'apprend à vivre avec.

Il s'assit au comptoir et elle lui servit un café.

-Où sont Dawn et Meg?

-Elles sont sorties déjeuner, ensuite Dawn va jouer au guide touristique pour Meghann.

-D'accord, ca va me laisser du temps pour faire des recherches.

-De quoi?

-D'appartements! Aussi d'un emploi!

-Mais Spike, c'est samedi! Et aussi tu n'as pas à te presser. Tu es le bienvenu ici, ainsi que Meghann.

-Je sais, amsi je ne veux pas m'imposer.

-Tu ne t'imposes pas du tout.

-Buffy, je dois prendre ma vie en main.

-Oui, mais tu viens d'arriver, prend le temps de respirer un peu!

-Je sais cela, mais moi et Meg ne pouvons abuser de votre hospitalité. Nous devons nous trouver un appartement a nous.

Buffy eu un pincement au cœur. _Il veut son intimité à lui, seul avec Meghann. Je ne compte plus pour lui..._ Spike remarqua que Buffy n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

-Ca va, Buffy?

-Oui, oui, murmurra-t-elle. J'ai des commissions à faire. Tu m'en voudrais si je te laissait seul quelques heures?

Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il appercoive qu'il l'avait blesser.

-Non, pas du tout.

-Ok, alors a plus tard.

Et sans un mot de plus elle partie, laissant Spike un peu perplexe de sa réaction.

TBC….


	6. Chap6Une soirée entre amis

**__**

Chapître 5

Une soirée entre amis

Buffy se laissa tomber sur son lit. _C'est décider, je n'y vais pas!_

-Buffy! Dépêche-toi, on est prêt à partir!

-Dawn, je n'y vais pas!

-Pourquoi? demanda la jeune fille en ouvrant la porte.

-Parce que…

Dawn souleva un sourcil et regarda la pile de vêtements qui se trouvait sur le lit.

-Buffy c'est le party de bienvenue de Spike!

-Je sais cela, mais je n'ai rien a me mettre….

-Buffy, Spike te trouverais magnifique, même vêtue d'un sac de patates.

Buffy pouffa de rire, mais perdit vite son sourire.

-Non, plus maintenant, marmonna-t-elle

-Ah! Ah! Le chat sort du sac! Tu es jalouse!

-De qui?

-Meghann, tu es jalouse d'elle!

-Non, mentie sa sœur.

-Ok, comme tu voudras, en attendant dépêche-toi!

-Allez-y, je vous rejoins.

-Ok!

Ils étaient tous assis au Bronze, buvant leur consommation.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait? s'impatienta Dawn

Au même moment, buffy apparue près d'eux. Spike resta sans voix. Elle s'était vêtue d'un pantalon de cuir noir et d'un haut de couleur or. Elle était magnifique.

-Désolé d'être en retard.

-On croyait que tu ne viendrais plus, s'exclama Xander. Bon maintenant, on la commence cette partie de billard? demanda-t-il à l'intention de Spike. 

-Tu es si presser de perdre?

-Très drôle, suceur de sang!

-Ex suceur de sang, idiot du village!

Et les deux hommes se rendirent a la table de jeu. 

-Moi je vais aller me chercher quelque chose à boire, déclara Buffy

-Je te suit, mon verre est vide, dit Meghann

Lorsqu'elles se rendirent au bar, Anya demanda à Dawn :

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Buffy?

-Elle est totallement jalouse de Meghann!

-Pourquoi, elle est gentille! dit Willow

-Oui, mais pour Buffy c'est une menace.

-Comment cela?

-Elle est une amie proche de Spike….

-Ah! Donc elle se rend enfin compte qu'elle est folle de lui! s'exclama Anya

-Du moins nous on le sait, elle, elle le nie toujours!

-Buffy, est-ce que je peux te poser une question?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que Willow est toujours en deuil de Tara?

-Je crois qu'elle le sera toujours…. Pourquoi?

-Oh, pour rien, murmurra tristement Meghann

Buffy la regarda intriguer. _Pourquoi s'interesse-t-elle au deuil de Willow? _Puis elle vit le regard que la jeune femme posa sur son amie. _Oh mon Dieu!_

-Est-ce que tu es attirée par Willow?

Le rouge monta aux joues de la jeune femme.

-Oui, mais malheureusement je n'ai aucune chance.

-Mais, je croyais…toi et Spike….

-Moi et Spike!?

-Oui, vous n'êtes pas ensemble?

-Mon Dieu non! Il est comme un frère pour moi! Et je ne suis pas attirée par les hommes.

Buffy éclata de rire, Meghann en fut vexée.

-Excuse-moi, Meghann. Tout ce temps je croyais que toi et Spike étiez un couple!

-Tu n'aurais pas aimer cela, hein!?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Buffy. Disont que ca me tracassait.

-Et bien là tu comprends, Spike n'est pas pour moi.

-Oui, mais pour ce qui est de Willow, je crois que le mieux c'est que vous appreniez à vous connaître. Et ainsi, peut-être que votre amitié se développera.

-Tu crois?

-Le mieux est d'essayer. Vas lui parler, tu verras.

-D'accord, et merci!

-Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Meghann partie s'asseoir aux cotés de Willow, qui était seule. Dawn et Anya avaient rejoins les hommes pour suivrent la partie de près. Buffy avait retrouver son sourire. Spike n'était pas avec Meghann! Elle se rendit à la table de billard.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Un démon gris et cornu fit son entrée suivit d'une dizaine de vampires….

TBC …..


	7. Chap7Attaque au Bronze

**__**

Chapître 6

Attaque au Bronze

Des cris rettentirent à l'arrivée du groupe de monstres.

-Que la fête commence! cria le démon gris.

On l'aurait pris pour un humain normal s'il n'était pas de couleur grise et avec des cornes qui lui hornait la tête. Buffy s'approcha et elle sentit ses amis se regrouper autour d'elle. Les Scoobies étaient prêt à l'attaque.

-La Tueuse! s'exclama le démon. Ma soirée ne peux qu'être plus parfaite!

-C'est ce que tu crois.

-Alors prête à mourir une bonne fois pour toute?

-Je commence à m'y habituer depuis, dit nonchalemment Buffy. Alors on le commence se combat…

Et les vampires s'élançèrent. Spike, qui venait de casser deux chaises, fournit des morceaux aux autres afin de s'en servir comme des pieux. Bientôt les Scoobies combattaient acharnement les vampires. Ils n'étaient pas très forts, mais ils étaient rapides. Spike était aux prises avec deux vampires. Malheureusement, il n'avait plus l'agileté qu'il avait lorsqu'il était vampire et bien vite, il se retrouva sur le dos. Au moment où il allait se faire mordre, Dawn tua le vampire attaquant.

-Merci, chaton!

-Y'a pas de quoi, allez, il en reste d'autres.

Bien vite, ils se remirent a la tâche. Buffy, pendant ce temps là frappait diverses fois sur le démon, mais cela ne lui fesait rien.

-Tu ne peux pas me faire du mal. Un pouvoir me protège! dit-il en la frappant tellement fort qu'elle vola sur la scène.

-Et si moi je m'en occupait! cria Meghann

Et elle se mit à réciter une incantation dans une langue inconnue. Willow qui l'observait, était très impressionnée et en plus elle ne connaissait pas cette incantation. Tout à coup, le démon se mit à trembler, comme quelqu'un qui fesait une crise d'épilepsie. Il tomba sous le choc. Sa peau se mit alors a fondre et ses cris de douleur firent fuir les derniers vampires qui restaient. Au bout de deux minutes, il ne restait plus qu'une flaque de liquide grisâtre qui bouillait sur le sol.

-Wow! s'exclama Willow. Où as-tu appris cela?

-En Afrique, très pratique contre les aminaux sauvages.

Spike aida Dawn à se relever de l'endroit où elle avait tomber lorsqu'un vampire l'avait pousser dans sa fuite.

-Où est Buffy? demanda-t-il

-Je suis ici!

Ils appercurent une main se lever de la scène.

-J'ai besoin d'aide!

Spike accourut et se figea au spectacle que représentait Buffy. Elle était étendue sur le sol une tige de métal planter dans son abdomen. Dans sa chute, elle avait détruit une partie de la scène et une des tiges de soutient l'avait empaller, tout comme un jour l'avait été Cordelia. Sauf que cette fois-ci c'était près de son cœur.

-Buffy! s'écria Spike.

Il s'accroupit à ses cotés appeuré et tout tremblant. Xander se précipita au téléphone pour appeler du secours. Dawn pleurait dans les bras de Willow.

-J'ai mal… murmura Buffy

-Chut, je sais, lui dit Spike pour la calmer.

-J'ai de la difficulter à respirer…

-Ne parle pas… les secours arrivent, dit Xander les larmes aux yeux de peur de la perdre de nouveau.

Anya s'approcha de lui et lui serra la main.

-Buffy, reste avec nous, dit Spike lorsqu'il voyait qu'elle fermait les yeux. Tout va bien se passer.

Elle se forcait de laisser ses yeux ouverts, mais c'était très difficile. Elle vit dans le regard de Spike qu'il était paniquer, qu'il semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire.

-Ils arrivent! dit Meghann

Mais ce fut les dernières paroles que Buffy entendit, car tout devint noir autour d'elle.

-Buffy? Byffy! cria Spike

TBC……


	8. Chap8Attente

**__**

Chapître 7

Attente….

-Le docteur Ferrell est demander en salle 2, Docteur Ferrell, salle 2! dit la voix grisaillarde de l'intercom de l'hôpital.

Ils étaient à la salle d'attente des urgences depuis une heure. Buffy était toujours dans une des salles à se faire soigner par les médecins.

Spike avait la tête dans ses mains et ne semblait pas très bien. Dawn et Meghann restaient à ses cotés, inquiètes.

Willow, Xander et Anya marchaient de long en large de la salle d'attente.

-Pourquoi c'est si long? soupira Xander

Au même moment un médecin entra dans la salle d'attente, Spike releva la tête plein d'espoir, mais le médecin alla voir les autres occupants de la salee, un homme et ses deux enfants. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux en soupirant. Dawn posa la tête sur son épaule et il l'entoura automatiquement de ses bras.

-Tu l'aimes toujours, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Plus que tout, murmura-t-il

Au même moment, un autre médecin fit son entrée.

-Pour Buffy Summers?

-Oui, et puis? demanda Willow

-Tout danger est écarté!

Plusieurs soupirs se firent entendre. Le médecin continua.

-La tige de métal n'a miraculeusement pas toucher d'organes et l'émoragie est maîtrisée. Elle a même déjà repris conscience. C'est une jeune femme très forte.

-Vous pouverz le dire, dit Xander

-On peut la voir? demanda Dawn

-Oui, mais juste quelques minutes, elle a besoin de repos. Nous l'avons transporter à la chambre 211.

-Merci!

Et sans plus attendre, ils se rendirent à la chambre de Buffy. Celle-ci était étendue sur son lit, le tont pâle, mais un faible sourire aux lèvres.

-Buffy! s'écria Dawn en entrant

Elle accourue à ses cotés. Buffy lui sourit.

-Ca va? demanda-t-elle à tous

-C'est à nous que tu le demandes! s'exclama Anya. C'est toi qui est sur un lit d'hôpital!

-Je sais et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je déteste cela!

-Mais toi, ca va mieux? demanda Meghann

-Oui, merci de ton aide avec ce démon.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi.

-En tout cas, maintenant je sais ce que Cordelia a pu ressentir il y a quelques années.

-Tu nous a fait une de ces peurs, gronda gentiment Xander

-J'aime être le centre d'attraction.

-Tu pourras laisser tomber la prochaine fois, dit Willow.

Spike les observa, silencieusement. Il était encore sous le choc, il avait faillit la perdre de nouveau. Dawn se mit à raconter le sort qu'avait subit le démon. Buffy ne l'écouta que d'une oreille à cause de la douleur et parce qu'elle observait Spike du coin de l'œil. Une infirmière entra et dit :

-La viste est terminée, cette jeune demoiselle doit se reposer.

Les amis de Buffy la quittèrent, promettant de revenir le lendemain. L'infirmière resta pour la préparer pour la nuit.

Buffy ouvrit ses yeux et se trouva dépaysée. Elle se souvena alors qu'elle se trouvait à l'hôpital. A la fenêtre, elle vit qu'il fesait nuit. Tout était sielncieux. C'est alors qu'elle entendit un faible gémissement. Elle tourna la tête pour y trouver Spike endormi sur une chaise près de son lit. Il n'était pas parti. Il avait décidé de rester à ses cotés pour veiller sur elle. Buffy sourit. Elle se souvenait du regard terrifier qu'il avait au Bronze en attendant les secours. _Peut-être que je compte pour lui après tout!_ Elle l'observa dormir, il semblait tellement jeune ainsi. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle sut. Oui, elle l'aimait. Elle était amoureuse de Spike. Et cela depuis longtemps, elle avait beau le nier et le repousser, mais maintenant elle s'avait qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était devenu humain, elle l'aimait déjà bien avant. Mais avec ses principes, elle avait refusée la réalité. Elle s'endormie en passant que maintenant tout allait s'arranger.

TBC…..


	9. Chapi9Infirmier bien aimé

**__**

Chapître 8

Infirmier bien aimé

Buffy attendait assise sur son lit d'hôpital, sa valise à coté d'elle, que l'on vienne la chercher. Il y avait une semaine qu'elle y était et elle en avait plus qu'assez. Hier soir, ils avaient enfin signer son congé, mais elle devait prendre beaucoup de repos. Elle avait encore de la difficulter à bouger. Chaque jours ses amis venaient la voir. Même Giles l'avait appeler, lui promettant une viste bientôt. Spike s'occuppait de Dawn et des patrouilles. Parfois avec Xander ou Dawn, qui était devenue une bonne combattante. Meghann l'accompagnait tout le temps. Xander et Spike avaient fait la paix, mais ils n'étaient pas devenus les meilleurs amis du monde.

-Le carrosse de madame est arriver! dit la voix de Spike.

Il entra avec un fauteuil roulant. Buffy lui sourit et elle le taquina :

-Il était temps! Ca fait une semaine que j'attend ce moment!

-La patience est une vertue, tu devrais le savoir.

-Je sais, mais pas lorsque je suis dans un hôpital. Promet-moi que je ne revienne pas ici de si tôt!

-Je vais faire mon possible.

-Bon on y va?

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la maison, Buffy avança doucement vers le canapé. Cela lui fesait encore mal lorsqu'elle bougeait trop. 

-Reste là , je vais aller te chercher a boire, dit Spike

-Où sont Dawn et Meghann ?

-Elles sont aller avec Willow voir une exposition de je ne sais plus trop quoi! répondit-il de la cuisine.

Buffy se placa confortablement et Spike lui donna un verre d'eau.

-Est-ce que tu préfèrais autre chose? Du lait, un cola, du…

-Non, ca va.

-Veux-tu quelque chose à manger? Je peux aller te preparer quelque chose de…

-Pas la peine, je suis bien ainsi.

-Une couverture, tu veux une couverture. J'y vais!

Et il disparut a l'étage. Buffy n'avait pu lui dire que cela n'était pas nécessaire. Il revint deux minutes plus tard avec trois couvertures et un oreiller.

-Je ne savais laquelle tu voudrais, alors j'en ai apporter trois différentes, mais si elle ne font pas l'affai…

-Spike arrête! 

Il arrêta net lorsqu'elle lui cria d'arrêter. Il parut vexé. Voilà qu'elle criait après lui alors qu'il voulait juste s'occuper d'elle.

-Spike assis-toi!

Il fit ce qu'elle demanda. Elle soupira et lui dit :

-Spike, je suis correcte, je n'ai besoin de rien. Pourquoi es-tu sauter sur un ressort et tu parrais si nerveux?

-Je veux juste que tu sois confortable, je veux prendre soins de toi.

-C'est très gentil de ta part, mais n'en fait pas autant.

-Désolé…

-Ne fait pas cet air triste, je ne t'en veux pas, je trouve même cela mignon de te voir courir partout dans la maison pour me servir, mais c'est trop.

Spike soupira et lui fit un faible sourire. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas arrêter depuis qu'ils étaient arriver. Il voulait que tout soit parfait pour elle, il avait faillit la perdre et il voulait lui montrer qu'elle était tout pour lui. Il voulait juste prendre soin d'elle.

-J'ai eu si peur Buffy.

-Je sais, mais tu sais que je suis plus rebuste que cela.

-Mais nous avons faillit te perdre, j'ai faillit te perdre!

-Mais je suis là et je ne suis pas prête à retourner au paradis, plus maintenant…

Spike lui sourit comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire. L'an dernier elle ne voulait que retourner là où ses amis l'avait enlevés. Mais maintenant elle semblait avoir repris goût à la vie. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

-Buffy, je ne veux pas te perdre, pas encore. Je ne voulais pas revivre ce que j'avais vécu lorsque je t'ai vu étendue sur le sol ce soir-là, lorsque tu avais sauter de la tour. Je suis toujours le même, Buffy. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis humain que maintenant j'ai changer.

-Je le sais bien Spike. 

Spike voulait la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser, mais il savait qu'elle ne voulait que son amitié. Elle le lui avait bien dit l'autre soir. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble ce ne fut que de la souffrance pour eux. Mais il l'aimait tellement, jamais il n'avait cesser et jamais le jour apparaîtrait où il cesserait de l'aimer. Il se leva brusquement et partit à la cuisine pour se calmer les esprits. Il le savait maintenant, il voulait plus que son amitié et rester à ses cotés était trop difficile.

Buffy fut intriguer du départ brusque de Spike. Elle se leva tant bien que mal et alla le rejoindre.

Elle le trouva se cognant la tête sur une porte d'armoire.

-Spike, ca ne va pas?

-Non, ca ne va pas!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Ca ne va pas marcher.

-Quoi?

-Cette amitié entre toi et moi!

Buffy eu soudain la tête qui tournait. Il voulait la quitter. Maintenant qu'elle l'aimait, il voulait la quitter.

-Je veux plus! cria-t-il. Je ne veux pas être ton ami, enfin oui, mais je veux plus. Buffy, je t'aime! Je t'aime depuis le début et cet amour ne disparaîtra pas, pas temps que je serai vivant. Je veux être ton ami, je veux pouvoir t'aimer librement, je veux pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras, je veux pouvoir t'embrasser, je veux pouvoir te faire l'amour, je veux pouvoir….

Il nu pas le temps de terminer car les lèvres de Buffy lui coupa la parole. Elle l'embrassa a en perdre le souffle. Lorsqu'elle le relâcha il finit sa phrase :

-…t'épouser et avoir des enfants avec toi. 

Il l'a regarda, ne comprenant pas son geste.

-Pourquoi ce baiser?

-Parce que je t'aime pauvre idiot!

-Tu…tu…

Et soudain il la souleva de terre et la serra contre lui. Il lui fesait mal, mais cela ne la dérangeait point. Il avait le sourire fendue jusqu'au lèvres. Il la croyait, elle l'aimait. Cela parraissait dans son regard.

-Je t'aime depuis longtemps, Spike, mais a cause de mes principes j'enfouissait mes sentiments très profond en dedans de moi. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir et languir.

-L'attente en valait la peine.

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il lui demanda :

-Dit le encore…

-Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime….

-Je t'aime aussi, Buffy.

Un autre baiser suivit cette déclaration et ensuite plusieurs autres. C'est ainsi que le reste des Scoobies et Meghann trouvèrent les deux amoureux s'embrassant dans la cuisine. 

-Xander, tu me dois cinquante dollars! dit Dawn. Je te l'avait dit que ca ne prendrait pas plus d'une semaine avant qu'ils reviennent ensemble.

-Je suis sur qu'il y a de la triche là-dedans…. marmonna le jeune homme

TBC….


	10. ÉpilogueRêve devenu réalité

**__**

Épilogue

Rêve devenu réalité

Buffy était en train de mettre les dernières décorations dans l'arbre de Noël lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras lui entourer la taille. Une filer de léger baisers se firent sentir dans son cou.

-A quel heure ils arrivent tous?

-D'ici peu, tu as fini le préparer le repas.

-Oui, nous sommes sur de ne pas mourir empoisonner cette année!

-Spike! Je sais que je ne suis pas un cuisto cinq étoiles, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis habituer à ce que ce soit toi qui nous fasse à manger. C'est toi le chef de restaurant après tout!

Il y avait un peu plus d'un an qu'ils étaient ensemble maintenant. Spike s'était trouver un job dans un restaurant et devint bien vite un des chefs cuisinier. Buffy etait très fière de lui. Elle l'aimait toujours de plus en plus à chaque jour. Meghann habitait avec eux et elle s'était rapprocher de Willow. Celle-ci ne pouvait résister à ses charmes. La semaine dernière, elles avait eu leur premier rendez-vous. Xander et Anya était maintenant marier. Un week-end, ils étaient partis en hâte à Las Vegas et s'étaient mariés en cachette. Mais le secret ne fut pas garder très longtemps, Anya trop exiter de le dire à tout le monde. Dawn était plus heureuse que jamais, elle avait une famille bien à elle. Même qu'elle avait rencontrer un jeune homme, un des seul que Spike semblait apprécier et qui répondait à ses critères. Giles venait les voir très souvent. Il était rester deux mois pour étudier le cas de Spike et il était heureux de savoir que c'était lui qui rendrait sa Tueuse heureuse. 

-Ho! Ho! Ho! 

Xander venait de faire son entrer avec une foule de cadeaux dans les bras. Anya trottait derrière lui, portant une buche de Noël dans les mains. Willow suivit de près avec quelques sacs cadeaux. Dawn et Meghann qui avaient entendu la voix de Xander, descendirent les marches le sourire aux lèvres. Le visage de Willow reyonna à l'arrivée de Meghann. Buffy le remarqua et sourit à l'idée que son amie avait retrouver l'amour. Spike aida Xander à poser les cadeaux sous l'arbre et alla chercher à boire pour tous. Buffy était heureuse de voir tout le monde si joyeux. Elle posa la main sur son ventre et le frotta. Plus tard, lorsqu'elle et Spike allaient être seuls, elle lui donnerait un de ses cadeaux, elle lui annoncerait que bientôt ils compteraient un membre de plus dans la famille. Son rêve était devenu réalité, elle allait avoir sa famille bien à elle.

THE END


End file.
